Klaine - Hickey
by Who Doesn't Love Kurt Hummel
Summary: Its a little fanfic I came up with that Im going to try to make an on-going thing by adding a ew chapter everyday if I can...


_**Authors Note: I know this one is really long and Im sorry, but Im just starting to run out of idea's so Im going to make this an on-going thing and try to think up something new to add everyday. Stay tuned if you want more, I'll try my best to make this a permanant thing from now on. Thanks!**_

The Hudson-Humel house hold was completely silent until a soft moan was heard from Kurts room. Blaine had come over because Finn was staying with Rachel for the rest of the week and Burt and Carole had a conrerence in DC and would be there until didnt ever have anything to do on a Tuesday so being alone in his house was not something that he wanted, he wanted to spend time with his devastatingly handsome boyfriend.

They had, orinionally, been watching project runway but Blaine was too busy admiring Kurt to watch. Every few minuets Kurt caught Blaine staring at him so he placed a soft kiss to Blaines lips. By the third episode they had decided to play a game. Everytime Kurt caught Blaine staring he had to kiss him so Blaine kept letting himself get caught which is how they ended up turning off the TV and had went upstairs for a heated make-out session.

Blaines hands were tightly tangled in Kurts short hair. Kurt hands were tracing the muscles on Blaines chest. Blaine slowly made his way down to Kurts neck, earning a slightly louder moan. As kurt breathed out Blaine began to nibble at Kurts neck, causing his breathing to hitch slightly and also leaving a noticable mark on Kurts neck.

"Whoops..." Blaine mumbled as he continued to kiss different spots on Kurts neck. Blaine moved his mouth back up to Kurts.

" I dont mind," Kurt breathed onto Blaines mouth. Blaine nodded, still not breaking the kiss. Kurts hands slowly moved to tangle themselves in Blaines curly black hair whilst Blaine now had both hands wrapped tightly around kurts waist, slowly pulling him in even closer untill their bodys were pressed tightly together.

When Kurt broke the kiss they were both breathless. They rested their foreheads together and stared into eachothers eyes.  
"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too" Blaine replied as he took Kurts right hand and placed a gentle kiss to it.

"Come on," Kurt said,"Lets go back down stairs. Its almost time for dinner"  
"I thought you were dinner," Blaine joked,"You taste so good," HE finished, his eyes looking down to the hickey he had left on Kurts neck.

"I guess I'll just have to wear a scarf tomorrow at School." Kurt said as he led blaine downstairs. "Lets order take out, my treat."

No one had seemed to notice that Kurt was wearing a scarf yet even though it wasnt cold outside. He had managed to make it to Glee practise without anyone even thinking twice about it until he sat in an empty seat at the back of the Choir room next to Blaine. Mercedes, baing extremley observant, sat down on the other side of Kurt and asked "Kurt, Why are you wearing a scarf? Its not cold outside today,"

"I'm merely staying up to date with fashion Mercedes. You know what they say - Fashion before Comfort!" Kurt replied hesitantly, eyes looking straight ahed of him instead of at his Best friend.

"Sure, Sure," Mercedes replied. She was still slightly suspicious and Kurt seemed to notice so he turned to face Blaine, adjusting his scarf, quickly starting a conversation so she couldnt say anything more.

Just as Mercedes was about to pull Kurts scarf off him Santana came in and evil glared Mercedes. She jst scowled back then turned and grabbed and yanked off Kurts scarf. Just as he was about to protest Santana looked over to Kurt. Noticing the bruise on his neck she loudly exclaimed "What is that Kurt?"

Kurt immediately turned and grabbed his scarf back off Mercedes and glared at her before replying to Santana. "Its nothing..." He insisted. Blaine looked over at Santana, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards ever so slightly.

"Really? Cause that looks like a Hickey to me, I should know, I can spot them from a mile off," Santanaquickly shifted her gaze to Blaine who was now smiling in a guilty way. "Holy hell, It IS! You and Eyebrows have been getting it on!" Just as she said that Finn and Rachel walked in.

"What?!" Finn stuttered, clearly unsettled by the comment. Rachels jaw dropped as she registered Santana's comment and looked at Kurt. She laughed then smirked. "Well, um, good for you Kurt... You should be able to, um, expirience that kind of stuff too..." Rachel said as she sat down. She had a barely noticable mark on the edge of her colar bone but seeing as no one was paying her any attention it wasnt pointed out.

Kurt just turned and faced the front, blushing slightly and Bliane placed his hand on Kurts leg and squeezed. "I'll try to be more carefull next time, ok?" He offered trying to make Kurt feel a little better.

"You know I dont mind?" Kurt whispered back quietly, "I'm not shamed of people knowing that I have a boyfriend..." He blushed even more, his face almost crimson.

"Good," Blaine replied "Because I like people knowing that your all mine..." He said, placing a soft kiss on Kurts cheek, now grinning like a child. Mr. Schue walked in shortly after, not paying anyone any attention, just heading staright to the whiteboard to write down that weeks lesson.

"Ok, so this week its all about - " He said as he turned around but immediatley stopped as his eyes passed over Kurt. "Whats that on your neck Kurt? Karofsky didnt do that did he?" Mr. Schue question, a slightly confused look on his face.

Kurt shook his head and smiled sheepishly looking across to Blaine then down at the floor. "Its... uh... Its nothing Mr. Schue..." He trailed off.

"Kurts been gettin' some," Santana cooly replied as Kurts cheeks started to go red again. He quicky wrapped his scarf around his neck again as Mr. Schue nodded, suddenly realising just what it was. "Oh...Uh, Ok" Mr. Schue coninued.

Kurt grinned over at Blaine who just smiled and wrapped his arm around Kurts shoulders. The two of them looked forward until Blaine mumbled something in Kurts ear "Next time, Its my turn to walk around with a mark on my neck," They both grinned and returned their focus to Glee club.

The next day at glee club was even more awkward because not only did Kurt now have three marks on his neck, but Blaine now had three aswell. Neither of them tried to hide it this time. Everybody at the school knew that Kurt and Blaine were together. They had every class together and were practically joined at the hip. Blaine had his arm aroun Kurts waist and they were walking down the hallway to the Choir room for Glee rehersal.

When they entered the room all eyes turned to them. Rachel just smiled, clearly happy for Kurt, Santana gasped and Finn couldnt even look at them so he stared at Rachel instead. WHen Mr. Schue walked in he looked at Kurt and Blaine, STared for just a moment then continued with his new plan for the day.

"So, Ive picked the songs for our setlist for Sectionals and we need to start practising you guys!" Mr. Schue Started off rather Enthusiastically but before he could continue he was interrupted by Rachel and her ego.

"So, what song will me and Finn be singing?" She asked, squeezing Finns hand. Kurt merely sighed and Blaine rolled his eyes. Rachel looked back for a second and glared at them before retrning her focus to Mr. Schue.

"Actually Rachel... You and Finn wont be singing. Ive decided to give the Ballad to Kurt and Blaine," Mr. Schue finished, moving his gaze up to Kurt and Blaine. "You guys dont mind do you?"  
"Not at all!" Kurt grinned, happy that the attention would finaly be turned away from Finn and Rachel. Kurt and Blaine got up and grabbed the music sheets from Mr. Schue, savouring the moment of jealosy from Rachel. When they sat back down Kurt whispered to Blaine "Thank god she didnt get the solo for once..."  
"Oh, I know..." Blaine replied. They quickly looked around the room. Santana had an angrily happy smirk, Quinn had a smile, Tina was smiling aswell and even Finn looked relived that he didnt have to carry half the competition on his back. Kurt was incredibly pleased with Mr. Schue right now. Kurt rested his head on Blaines shoulder and sighed contentedly.

Blaine rubbed his hand up and down Kurts back and Kurt could just feel Blaines smile. This would be perfect for them. They couldnt help but be overjoyed at the chance to flaunt their relationship to the world through a duet, even if it meant getting hit in the face with a few slushie's or being called names because they always had eachother there for support and nothing else really mattered.

"Blaine..." Kurt giggled, "We're supposed to be practising..." Blaine looked up from the spot where he had be kissing on Kurts neck.

"I thought we were..." He replied smiling as he remembered that was the first thing Kurt had said to him after they shared their first kiss. Kurt laughed at the comment, remembering the exact same memory, so instead of fighting Blaine he just decided to pull his face up and Kiss him back. Kurt could feel Blaine smile through their kiss.

"What happened to practising..?" Blaine asked jokingly, not pulling away from Kurt.

"I just can win against you..." Kurt mumbled through a kiss, tangling his fingers in Blaines curly black hair. Kurt didnt tell Blaine, but he loved it when Blaine wasnt wearing hair-gel. The only reason he wasnt wearing it now was because he had just had a shower. They were at Blaines house today so as not to be disturbed by Finn who had to keep popping home to pick things up and kept interrupting their un-schedueld make-out sessions.

Kurt made his way down Blaines neck, making a mark from where he had just had his mouth. Blaine moaned slightly and pulled Kurts face back to level with his. After a few more deep kisses Blaine decided that it was his turn to give Kurt another mark so he trailed don kurts neck, placing a new mark with the other ones he had made the previous day.

When they both pulled up for air Kurt and Blaine separated. "We really do need to practise you know..." Kurt eyed Blaine as he said this, showing him that he was serious this time and that they should actually get the song ready for nationals.

"Ok," Blaine sighed. He picked up his guitar and sat facing Kurt. Kurt turned so that he was facing Blaine aswell. Without realising it Mr. Schue had chosen to do Kurt and Blaines song. They had to sing Candles by Hey monday. This was the first song they had sung together as a couple so it was immideately their favourite song to sing to each other in the car.

"Oh, fine, we dont have to practise... I mean, we already know the song... It is after all Our Song." Kurt said to Blaine who looked up, extrodinarily happy. Blaine placed the guitar down and pulled Kurt close to him. They lay dwon on the bed and snuggled up to each other.

"I love you," Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"I love you too Blaine... Shall we watch a movie?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded hapilly. They put on a soppy romantic film and fell asleep afterwards, curled up tightly in eachothers arms.

The next day at Glee Kurt and Blaine got even more stares as they had come to school with even more bruises on their necks.

"Geeze, You's been gettin' more than me recently Hummel..." Santana comented as Kurt and Blaine sat down at the back, their hands still linked together. Kurt smiled sheepishly and looked back towards the front. Mr. Schue walked in and noticed that Kurt and Blaine had even more Hickeys.

"Look, Kurt, Blaine. As much as I firmly belive that everyone in here should be happy you realise that your going to have to, um, stop, um leaving marks on each other next week for Scetionals, right?" He said awkwardly.  
"Uhmmm, Yeah... Sure Mr. Schue..." Kurt said for the both of them. That question was just as awkward for them to hear as it was for Mr. Schue to say. Kurt didnt need to look around to know that all eyes were on him. Kurt just looked at Blaine who Winked at him and smiled.

Kurt knew know that he and Blaine woud still be able to have their heated make-out sessions and could leave marks, they were just going to have to cover them up with foundation anytime they saw and for Sectionals.

_**Thanks for reading! I woud very much apreciate feedback so I know how Im doing with these fanfics so far! Hope you enjoyed, Ill try to put up another tomorrow!**_


End file.
